dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Souls in Endless Time
Lost Souls in Endless Time is the ninth track of Dragonforce's Inhuman Rampage album and the album's Special Edition Bonus Track although some believe it is the album's Japanese Bonus Track. Both of its lyrics and music were written by Vadim Pruzhanov. It contains a lot more keyboarding than the other songs and ZP's voice also sounds like it has been modified slightly, sounding slightly metallic, Fred's background singing can easily be heard in places. Lyrics Spend all our lives on what we believe in Struggle day by day but never retrieving Taking our chances and follow the footsteps Ancestors will take us to this fight At the time it was blistering snowing Never really know about where we were going Time is coming now to cross over Here and now until the curtain lowers Slaying all the evil down below Onwards we ride now to what we know Strong enough to stay and carry on forever Brace your soul to fight whenever Never know how far we travelled we will have our stand Across the deepest oceans gold is in our hands Good things will come for those who wait we can't deny Still the battle raging and the fire burns inside Take you with me, we will fly across the sea To the land of the sun where our journeys begun All fear is gone, we sail until the dawn Deepest fears will burn inside your mind For the souls lost in endless time Searching never ending for the chaos ascending You forgot the spirits all times pretending Passing shades of darkness in the world around you Finally insanity in death has found you. On the edge of life trying to pull you under Deep inside the storm there's a raging thunder Sacrifice your innocence for persecution As we now prepare for the revolution Slaying all the evil down below Onwards we ride now to what we know Strong enough to stay and carry on forever Brace your soul to fight whenever In a time of fire we're searching blind inside the mind Run away to hell's damnation one day we will find Suddenly the skies are falling too late for us all Crashing down on all creation as the towers fall Take you with me, we will fly across the sea To the land of the sun where our journeys begun All fear is gone, we sail until the dawn Deepest fears will burn inside your mind For the souls lost in endless time. Solos: Vadim/Key Blast Stand Before the worlds of freedom Rise above them all Ride towards the battle raging Victory behold Blackened Steel of death tonight Our legions now descend Far Beyond the gates of glory Time to rise again (Bridge) Solos: Sam/Herman/Sam/Herman Take you with me, we will fly across the sea To the land of the sun where our journeys begun All fear is gone, we sail until the dawn Deepest fears will burn inside your mind Take you with me, we will fly across the sea To the land of the sun where our journeys begun All fear is gone, we sail until the dawn Deepest fears will burn inside your mind For the souls lost in endless time For the souls lost in endless time Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! For the souls lost in endless time! Trivia :*Lindsay Dawson is featured in this song as guest backing vocals, but cannot be seen in the live perfomances. Although one of the band members performs Lindsay's vocals (i.e; In a live performance of Revolution Deathsquad, Frédéric Leclercq performs Dawson's vocals. Category:Songs Category:Inhuman Rampage Category:Special Edition Bonus Tracks